Vacation
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: A well planned vacation goes horribly wrong for two members as their trip gets led to another country with a bunch of other mishaps. Will this slight delay break apart the best of friends or bring them closer than before? [Oneshot]


**Vacation**

Summery: A well planned vacation goes horribly wrong for two members as their trip gets led to another country with a bunch of other mishaps. Will this slight delay break apart the best of friends or bring them closer than before?

&&&

"You lot betta' be packed!"

A young, tall, blue haired man glanced over his shoulder, acknowledging the Gorillaz bassist, otherwise known as Murdoc Nicalls, and turned his attention back on the TV screen, realizing he was losing the game he was playing against the teenage Japanese girl beside him. "'ey Noodle! 'at's cheatin'!" he whined, trying to get his score even with her. "Is not! Everyone knows when you want to look at something else besides the TV, you pause the game!" she grinned, having her character grab a samurai sword and slice his to shreds.

"Aw Muds…yeh made me lose…" the blue haired man complained, glancing over his shoulder once again. "I don't give a damn wot I made yeh do. Did yeh pack yo' bags yet?" the shady Brit asked once again, getting quickly annoyed. The singer opened his mouth to answer, but Noodle answered for him, "We're still working on it, Murdoc. Don't worry, we'll be ready for tomorrow." Murdoc glared at the man with his tongue stuck to the side of his mouth, trying to create a move with his character to defeat Noodle. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he made the singer yelp, dropping the controller, "You betta' be ready for tomorrow, yeh hear me? Tha' flight leaves at six!"

He let go, leaving the singer to rub his head painfully. "I 'ate it when 'e does tha'…" he mumbled, massaging his fingers into his skull. Noodle tilted her head, picking up the fallen controller, "Well, 2D, why don't you tell him that?" In all the four years that Noodle had known 2D, not once had he stood strong against Murdoc. One glance from the bassist shook 2D up, and it hadn't changed since. "Uhm…well…" he muttered, trying to avoid answering that he was a bit frightened of him. 2D was never the fighting type. Basically a tall pushover was what he was. If he didn't forget the order, it would get done.

Question long forgotten, the two continued playing games until Russel, the band drummer, came along and noticed the video game zombies with their eyes wide and round, spellbound by the screen. "You guys packed yet?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Those two hadn't moved since they popped in the game after coming home. "Of course we're packed…with just a few strand things here and there…" said Noodle, eyes not moving from the screen. "Few strand things? Like wut?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh…clothes…underclothes…entertainment…vacation supplies…all tha' good stuff…" 2D uttered under his breath, and Noodle cracked a grin. Russel stepped in front of them, blocking their view. "Bet I'm still beating you!" Noodle smirked, poking the singer in the arm. "Well, I'm goin' easy on yeh. You _are_ a girl afta' all." 2D said, closing his eyes with a matter-of-fact nod. Noodle's eyes widened, clutching her controller tightly, "Oh that's it! Now you're gonna get your butt whooped twice as bad!"

"Not when two somebodies have packin' to do." commented the drummer, pressing the power button, and the screen went blank.

"He didn't jus'…"

"He did…"

The two glanced at each other and wailed, hanging onto each other, "Rus-_sel_!"

The New Yorker shook his head with his arms crossed, "Don't chu Russel me! Ya'll got packin' to do. 'less yo' willin' to deal wit Muds in the mornin'…" Noodle smiled, anchoring herself down, "I'd risk it." Russel glanced at 2D who was looking at everything except at him, "I don't think D here is wit chu on that one, girl." Noodle rolled her eyes, nudging 2D, "Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Smiling crookedly, he ruffled her hair, "I'm always on yo' side. 'Cept when my physical being is at stake…"

Noodle pouted, "But what about _my_ physical being? You'd let me get tromped, wouldn't you!" 2D cradled her up and looked around, arms wrapped around her protectively, "'cor'se not! I'd protect yeh wit my life! I'd neva' let somethin' bad 'appen to yeh!" Noodle chuckled, "Sure, 2D." She loved when they joked around like that. It made her feel young…but it was an okay young. A young she was willing to deal with as long as no one treated her like a little girl. "Yeah, well, get ready for that life riskin' moment if Noodle doesn't pack up soon." Russel smiled, and 2D glanced at Noodle, "Yeh see, I'd actually like to make it to Paris, love. So…"

Noodle scooched off, stretching, "Awww…"

"What are you complainin' about? Yo' gonna see Paris tomorrow. Sightseein', souvenir shoppin', clothing fashion, food tastin'…" Russel listed as he walked with her, deciding that helping Noodle would make her packing and decisions on what to bring go quicker. 2D made his way to his own room, packing would take a while.

&&&

"Where's my jacket?"

"I thought I told you to pack!"

"I did! I jus' need my jacket!"

"Dullard, I swear…"

"Muds, jus' help instead of complainin'!"

"Oh, shut the 'ell up. An' wot exactly are you doin', lard-ass, eating _again_?"

"Man, its freakin' four in the mornin'! Ain't you hungry!"

"I can control myself, thank you."

"Shut up…"

The three paused to look at Noodle, frowning at them with a tired hint in her eyes. "You're making too much noise for the morning…" Glancing at 2D, she pointed, "You left your jacket in the kitchen." He flashed her a smile, "Thanks, love."

"We 'ave all our bags?" asked Murdoc, checking off a list he made. "Yep." nodded Russel, bringing the last ones to the door. "Found a sitta' for the monkey?"

Noodle nodded drowsily, "Shannon agreed to take care of him for the week…"

"Good, good…uhh, emergency cash on yeh?"

2D came back into the room, putting on his white jacket with red and blue stripes on it, "Wot wos 'at?"

"Money, dullard, do you 'ave money." he said flatly.

2D checked his wallet. "Yep."

"Awright, I think 'at's it. Shit! Wait a sec!" Murdoc cursed, searching himself. With a relieved smile, he pulled out four tickets. "Heh, tha' woulda been a nasty shock…awright, let's get the bags an' get the 'ell outta 'ere! I 'ave a date wit a couple o' Frenchies for a week o' paradise." he grinned, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

&&&

Noodle rolled her eyes, embarrassed that she was waiting outside of a men's bathroom in the airport, mainly by herself. Murdoc and Russel had gone off to check in their tickets so they could put in the carry-ons over their seats. They had quite a few of them too, so she agreed to be the one to greet the singer when he came out to show him the way to the gates. Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot, glancing at her watch. At this rate, they would miss the flight, she and 2D.

She bit her bottom lip, ready to charge in there, when the door opened, showing a relieved 2D. "Tha' soda goes right through me…" he sighed, rubbing his stomach, "I still 'ave some pain from 'oldin it in so long…" Noodle winced, about to grab his hand, but she snatched it back with a slight disgusted look, "You washed your hands?" 2D arched an eyebrow, "Yes…" Noodle sighed, "Okay." She grabbed his hand, feeling the clammy coolness of afterwash from washing with cold water. "Russel and Murdoc are already on the plane loading stuff. If we don't get up three floors in five minutes, the plane will leave without us!"

2D's eyes widened, "Well I coulda 'eld it until we got on the plane!" Noodle gave him an annoyed stare, "After the way you were whining in the car, _I_ was almost ready to shut you up." The singer followed the teen in a rush with flushed cheeks, realizing how much of an annoyance he had been on the way here.

Climbing up the third escalator, the two sighed happily as they reached the gates in time. Only problem was that every late passenger that was there were all bunched in groups in front of the gate's ticket agent booths who were scanning each ticket in a hurry to get on to the next one. 2D pulled out his ticket in a huff, trying to decipher the funny printed letters on it. Noodle pulled on his sleeve nervously, "Which gate?"

Squinting, he tilted the ticket sideways with his tongue hanging out, "Erm…Gate…E….8?" Noodle looked around frantically as 2D's cell phone rang. He flipped it open, "'ello?"

"_Dullard! Where the 'ell are yeh? 'ey're loadin' the last passengers now!_"

"Uhh…" 2D glanced at Noodle who was pulling him towards the gate, "We're comin' right now! In line handin' in our tickets!" he smiled, getting on the large line with Noodle.

"'_urry up, will you! 'ese bloody nobs are makin' us turn off our cell phones! An' the seats are in pair, so you'll be sittin' wit Noodle. Yo' cases are loaded, jus'…_"

2D arched an eyebrow, "Muds?"

"…_I 'eard you, can't yeh see I'm talkin' 'ere!_"

Noodle blinked, able to hear that yell along with a few others. 2D picked his ear with his pinky, clearing out the rumbling pain.

"_Dullard?_"

"Yeah Muds?"

"_Awright, dammit! I 'eard yeh the first five times…Jus' get in the bloody plane!_" Murdoc growled, last piece intended for 2D before he ended the call. The ticket agents were grabbing tickets left and right, trying to maintain a calm line, yet failing very badly in doing so. One man grabbed 2D's tickets, crunching them and handing them back breathlessly, jerking a thumb to the gate door, "Enjoy yo' flight. It's a long 'un."

Rushing in with about fifteen others, Noodle's hand snapped onto 2D's, not wanting to get separated. Sighing, 2D rubbed his head, looking over the rows and rows of people. On the sides of the plane were three rows each, but the middle had six. He would never find Murdoc or Russel in all this. Noodle's grip on 2D's hand tightened as she eyed a chair next to a bunch of annoying rowdy kids that had started up before the plane did, "2D…please tell me Murdoc didn't get separate seats again…"

The tall singer winced as he banged his head against a luggage compartment, "Well 'e did betta' this time. They're paired seatings." Feeling slightly better, she smiled, following him down the aisle. 2D stopped suddenly, and she bumped into him, "What?" He glanced at the ticket stub and at the seats below him that were occupied. "These are our seats…"

An older man with graying hair looked up at the tall keyboardist with a rude outfront, "What the hell do you want?" 2D glared at him, "My seat." The man glanced at Noodle and shook his head, "I paid for this seat. I'm not moving, so you can take yourself and your scrawny girlfriend there out of my face." Any kind of front 2D had drained away as his cheeks fried up with overwhelming embarrassment from the man's remark. Growling, Noodle glowered at the elder face to face. Her day wasn't exactly going peachy and she wasn't going to take any lip from some grumpy old guy.

"Listen mister, I went to bed at one in the morning because I had to pack a crap load of stuff for this trip. I woke up at three because we needed to make sure everything was in place for us to leave. At four we left the house, only to get stuck in traffic that took forever along with the whining of a bathroom needer."

2D went a shade darker.

"We almost missed this flight because of a huge line that was outside the gate and now we're cramped inside this overstuffed airplane with old farts like you. If you really wanna get on my bad side, _just try me_." she snarled, curling her fingers into fists. The old man stared at her nervously, still stubborn about his seat. "And he's not my boyfriend!" she added, pointing a finger at 2D. Although the singing sweetheart had never had the experience of having a steamroller compress over his stomach, he could honestly say it pretty much felt like one did. "Uhm…Noodle?" 2D whispered, tapping the steamed teen's shoulder.

She glanced at him, noticing his calm, yet inward expression, "What?" He waved over a flight attendant, explaining the situation. "Well, we have an extra seat on the other side, if you two don't mind splitting up." offered the attendant, but Noodle glared at the old man, shaking her head. "No way is either of us sitting next to that guy." A static filled announcement made by the pilot stated that the flight was going to leave in one minute. The attendant sighed, trying to ignore the loud commotion of the filled plane. "Well…we might have some seats…follow me." she muttered, leading them to the front of the plane.

The two followed quickly, wanting to sit before the plane ended up in the air. She led them to the first class area, where it looked pretty much the same as the regular class, except without as many children. Most of the kids were teenagers, and older teens at that. Only one woman held a baby, and it was sleeping for the moment. They went up the walkway, smiling when they saw two seats, not exactly next to each other, but divided by the aisle. "The plane isn't loading anymore, these seats are free. They're just directly behind the pilot's cockpit. Is that alright?" asked the woman, folding her hands together.

"Its fine." smiled Noodle, taking the seat to her right as 2D took the one on the left. Next to Noodle was a very large man, who, at the moment, was already snoozing with his mouth open, but luckily, no snore. 2D had the window side seating next to a red headed teenager with freckles and braces, skinny beyond belief dressed in the tightest form fitting clothes money could buy. On her left was an old woman, probably the teen's grandmother, listening to some old time music while she focused herself with crocheting a blanket with the side window shutter closed.

Taking a deep breath, 2D snapped on his seatbelt, obeying the lit up bar above and reached into his pocket. Noodle glanced at him as he tried opening a bottle of pills with shaky hands. "What's wrong?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb the strange quietness that airplanes usually pulled during takeoff. He gave her a small rickety smile, finally opening the container with a pop, "Nuthin'…I'm jus' not too fond o' flights is all…" Noodle arched an eyebrow as he quickly checked to make sure the window shutter was still closed, "_Flights or heights?_" she wondered, grimly looking at the teen next to 2D who had been staring at him since the moment he spoke.

Already infatuated with the singer, the redhead quickly placed her arm on the shared armrest between her and 2D as he tried to figure out how to lower his chair back so he could relax better. Closing his eyes, he rested both arms on his armrests, lifting his left one as he felt another arm there, "Sorry." he whispered, opening one eye. "Its alright." the girl said slyly, getting on Noodle's nerves. She hated any girl who thought she was good enough for 2D. That was _his_ decision and in Noodle's opinion, he had been let down one too many times by now.

The plane pulled back, and 2D's eyes popped open as the head attendant told him to prop his seat up. He bit his lip as the plane vibrated, rolling forward to gain speed. Noodle offered a warm smile, "It'll be okay." The singer nodded, "I know." but didn't sound so sure. The nose of the plane tilted up as a jolt in 2D's stomach went down, draining the color in his face quickly. Soon enough, they were flying with ears popping and all. "2D?...2D!"

He opened his eyes, glancing to the side at the Japanese girl shaking his arm. "We're off ground." she smiled, and he slid down his chair, reclining it back, "Great…" Offering him a piece of gum, Noodle unsnapped her seatbelt, "I never knew you were afraid of heights, especially since you went on that bungie jump thing with Murdoc in the carnival." 2D took the piece, unwrapping it rapidly and shoving it in his mouth, "Ugh…Muds made me do tha' wit 'im-I am not!" he suddenly said defensively, furrowing his brows.

Noodle chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Okay."

"Really! Its jus' the 'ole airplane thing…neva' did like 'em."

"So you were fine with the bungie jump?"

"……………"

Noodle giggled as 2D crossed his arms silently in a pout, glaring at his stretched out legs. She had to admit, he did look cute that way, a grown guy posing like a frustrated child. But the look in that other teen's eyes proved she thought the same, too.

&&&

After a while, the flight attendants announced that a movie would be playing shortly on the screens above. Pretty much bored after the long while, 2D searched the side pocket on his chair for his headset, wanting a distraction from his lack of entertainment. Why did Murdoc and Russel have to race off with their bags? In his carry-on were loads of things he could have amused himself with: music, video games, magazines, that stupid little multicolored cube that he couldn't solve for his life…many things that could entertain someone, and others, for hours.

Pouting, he pulled the pocket open, finding new manuals for emergencies, but no headphones. Noodle retrieved hers and plugged them in, listening to commercials. 2D, flustered beyond boredom, tried to get the flight attendant's attention, but she was talking with another passenger, and it looked like she would be there a while. He sighed, leaning back, leaning his head on his palm with an uncomfortable expression. A slight poke on his left made him glance, that teenager was smiling at him, waving her headphones at him, "You can have mine."

A grin broke across his face, "Oh wow, thanks! Tha's real nice o' yeh." Just hearing him speak his cute accent was an accomplishment, and the girl smiled back greedily. Trying to watch the movie was a difficulty in itself as that same redhead continued to bother him with questions while he tried to follow the movie along. After a while, he pulled back the left ear's side so he could partially pay attention to the movie, not wanting to be rude.

Noodle tilted her head oddly, glancing at 2D as he tried mouthing something to her. She arched an eyebrow as he leaned his head as far to the side as possible, not saying words, but forming them. "_Swat…no, switch…switch seats…wit me._" Noodle figured out, glancing at the teen talking about some random thing to basically herself. She nodded, and he stood, heading to the bathroom looking tired. Noodle removed her headphones and switched them with 2D's, seating herself in his previous seat. The redhead opened her eyes from her monologue, "Ugh, excuse me. That blue haired guy sits there." she said nastily, giving Noodle a sizing up glance.

"I know. He gets a little dizzy when he's on airplanes, on the sides mostly." Noodle uttered, disliking the tone in the girl's voice. "_You_ know him?" the girl replied, arching a disbelieving eyebrow. 2D came back and sat in Noodle's old seat happily, popping on the headphones eagerly. The Jap nodded, "Yup." and left it at that.

"Well, who is he? He's gorgeous." the redhead demanded, eying him. The singer was reclined in a sleepy dazed world with a comforted smile etched on his face. Thinking quickly, Noodle lied, "That's my brother, Stuart."

"That is one fine brother of yours."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that, but he wouldn't be too interested." Noodle muttered, plugging in her headset. "Why not?" the teen snapped as if this was the worst insult in the world.

With a smug smile, Noodle popped on her headphones, "He's gay." The girl's eyes widened, giving 2D a disgusted look since there wouldn't be a chance he would bother with her, and snagged her grandmother's headphones, finally shutting up. Noodle secretly grinned, peeking at the keyboardist who had fallen into a deep sleep.

&&&

"2D! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Opening his eyes slowly, he rubbed them with a yawn, "Wot?"

"G-get up, the plane's landing, b-but there's something else!" Noodle hissed, looking more distressed than Russel when he was hungry. "Hm?" he asked, still in his sleepy state. "The pilot said-"

"Please fasten your seatbelts. At this time we will be landing. Set your chairs in the upright position and your trays back in their holsters." the static filled announcement sirened. Everyone on board followed instructions and the two band members did the same. 2D rubbed his head. How long had be been out? Those pills he took in the bathroom really knocked him into a dream world. Some people were opening their window shutters, trying to get a first view on the city below.

The plane tilted down, giving 2D that unpleasant sensation in his gut once more. The plane bounced as it touched ground, and an explosion of cheers erupted from the passengers. 2D smiled crookedly, shaking his head. Others began to unbuckle themselves, stretching from their long trip. "We've landed, welcome to New York."

No amount of sleep inducing medication could have blocked that last bit out of 2D's mind. "Wot! New York!" he snapped his head in Noodle's direction, looking just as nervous as he. "Tha' can't be…" he stuttered, getting up quickly, banging his head against the luggage compartment for the second time. Noodle joined him in his row, "We got on the wrong flight!" she whispered, keeping close to avoid pushing people in the aisles.

2D grabbed his own hair, "But tha' _can't_ be! We got to the gate, we checked our tickets, 'ey let us on!" Noodle sighed nervously, rubbing her arm, "We couldn't have gotten on the right plane, we're in New York! I was wondering why it was taking so long! From Essex to Paris is almost less than an hour!" 2D's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me tha' before?" Noodle glared at him, "Probably because you wouldn't wake up from that overdose!" The singer's cheeks flushed as he bit his bottom lip, walking out into the aisle, "Wull…we can't stay in 'ere…I guess I'll jus'…call Muds…"

Noodle shook her head, following 2D. Murdoc was not going to be happy that his singer and guitarist were nine hours away in another country. Noodle snatched the tickets out of 2D's pocket. He merely glanced at her, waiting for the plane to empty so he could think clearly in the airport. Once outside the gate, however, a large guard stopped 2D, "Passports." 2D blinked vacantly, "Wot?"

"Passports." the man repeated with attitude. 2D opened his mouth, not sure what to say. He didn't have one, and neither did Noodle. He glanced at Noodle, who was glaring at him, smacking the tickets in her hand, almost like a foot tapping motion. The guard sighed, writing something on a board, "No passports…follow me." Having no choice but to do so, the two followed him away from civilization to what seemed to be a darker part of the airport where light didn't hit very often. "2D! You read the tickets wrong!" Noodle hissed through clenched teeth.

"I…wot?"

Noodle showed him a ticket and pointed to where the gate number was. "You said E8. That's not an E, it's a 3!" she pointed, "And that's a B!" 2D tilted his head as he squinted, wincing as Noodle smacked his arm with them, "It was gate 3B!" Feeling horrible that he couldn't decipher a simple computer printed ticket, he shoved his hands into his pockets with a sigh. He was never the brightest one, but not being able to read a letter and a number was definitely degrading.

"Sit." the guard ordered blandly, pointing to a row of chairs before a large wooden desk with his pen. Noodle sat on one directly in front of the desk with a slight scowl, and 2D sat next to her quietly. "Alright, you wanna tell me how you two got here without passports?" the guard asked, sitting at the desk, finally looking at them. His expression didn't improve as 2D explained about the bathroom, being late, and checking into the wrong gate.

"We're s'pposed to be in Paris right now…" the singer sighed as Noodle crossed her arms and muttered something. The guard yawned and scratching under his hat with the back of his pen, "Well, I'll tell you the truth, I've heard better stories than that one, but lets start with some identification and the tickets you have with you." 2D reached into his pocket and pulled out his driver's license, handing it over. The guard wrote a few things down from the license, chuckling quietly as he remarked, "And I almost thought that was a mask…"

As angry as Noodle was, her eyes widened, feeling that remark was uncalled for and extremely rude. Besides, there was nothing wrong with the way 2D looked, he was just unique. Wondering if he heard the guard, Noodle glanced at 2D, but it seemed he was still sore about screwing up the trip. His shoulders were slumped, mouth sagged into a frown, and taking slow sighs. At first sight, Noodle felt a bit guilty for going off on him the way she did. There was a reason Murdoc never let him handle important documents.

The guard stood with the clipboard and 2D's license, "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna run some things over by the computer." He exited the room, leaving an awkward silence looming in the air. Noodle drummed her fingers against her leg, hating the feeling of being in an 'alone' setting. She couldn't fully blame 2D for his mistake. She could have checked over the tickets when he was talking with Murdoc on the phone or asked for them instead of asking him what gate it was.

2D shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Noodle, preparing some kind of apology, "Uhm, Noodle…I know you were really lookin' forward to this trip…I-I didn't mean it, honest! I-"

Noodle offered a small calming smile, and he immediately quieted down, "It's…not totally your fault, D. We were in a rush and well…half of it is my fault, too." 2D started to shake his head, ready to take in full blame, but Noodle placed her hand on his arm, "And I'm sorry for snapping at you." The singer couldn't help but grin at that last part. He loved it when Noodle would apologize, not that he enjoyed her making errors in life, but she was very straightforward when she was sorry, yet humble about it, too. It was very cute, no matter how old she got.

"'at's awright, love. I deserved it anyways…" he replied softly, and Noodle slowly removed her hand from his arm. The guard entered back in, holding a few other papers, "These tickets aren't purchased under your name." he said sternly, pointing at 2D. The singer's glance went from Noodle to the guard, "Oh, I know tha'." The guard arched an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. 2D kept quiet, figuring that's what the guard wanted, but Noodle sighed, "We're traveling in a group an-"

The guard looked at her as if noticing her for the first time. "Identification." he snapped, pointing at her. Noodle's eyes widened for the cut off and glanced at 2D worriedly. "Like wot? She's gonna be fifteen in a few weeks." shrugged the singer, not knowing what to give. "Birth certificate, school ID, any kind of papers…" the guard counted off, sitting once again. 2D arched an eyebrow. Noodle never had a birth certificate. She came in a crate at ten years old. Not exactly born with them, and she didn't go to school. Russel home schooled her ever since she was with the band.

"Don't 'ave any o' those…" 2D muttered as Noodle slipped her hand nervously into his. Places like this could take under aged teenagers away from family and friends without second thoughts. The guard wrote something down and Noodle tried again, "We're traveling in a group…the tickets were purchased by Murdoc Niccals? He's our friend-"

"Yeah, yeah, quiet." the guard interrupted, waving his hand as he wrote. Noodle frowned, glaring at the rude sentry. 2D pouted, sitting up, "'ey, she's explainin'. Least yeh could do is listen!" The guard looked up and stopped writing, making 2D feel very weak. "Buddy, you wanna let me do my job here? If I wanted to, I could throw you both into our jail we have for sneak aways, and if I really wanted to, I could have you two separated. When I say be quiet, you stay quiet. Answer me when I want to be answered, you got that?"

The two band members nodded nervously and stayed shut. "We're gonna take head shots in a minute, I'm getting this approved." he announced, leaving the room once more. Noodle leaned forward, making sure he was really gone for the moment and leaned back, whispering into 2D's ear. "We need to get out of here!" she hissed, squeezing his hand. "'ow?" 2D asked, already looking defeated. "We'll just make a run for it." she said quietly, standing up. "But Noodle, 'e's got my license…" 2D reminded, but Noodle shook her head, "You can always get a new one. It's now or never, 2D. We might never get home if we stay…and they'll separate us…"

2D blinked, standing as well. As long as they were away from home, 2D wouldn't let anything happen to Noodle, even if it meant breaking the law. "They'll come after us, you know." he said as she slowly opened the door, looking out for anyone. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Just…" she tilted her head, an idea popping in, "Oh, remember that time you forgot your keys and we couldn't hear the doorbell because Russel was trying out his new stereo system?"

"…An' I ran around Kong like crazy b'cause the zombies were really 'ungry tha' night?" 2D finished, rather embarrassed. Noodle nodded happily, "Yeah, just do that. Run as if the zombies were coming after you, willing to tear you to shreds and eat you alive." she growled darkly, putting a finger to her lips as she opened the door quickly. 2D closed his eyes, trying to imagine how terrified he was that night, thinking he was going to die. Noodle grabbed his hand and slowly closed the door behind them with a slight click as the lock went back into place.

The teen sighed happily, "Okay, now we'll just walk to the end and make a run for it when we start to see the terminal again."

"Hey!"

The band member's head snapped to the side, staring at the guard on the other side of the door through the door's glass. "Never mind what I said, just RUN!" screamed Noodle, already halfway down the hallway. 2D took off as the door opened with the guard right after him. The guard pulled out his walkie talkie, announcing that there was a chase after a tall, skinny, blue haired man, twenties, front teeth missing, messed up dark eyes, and a girl of fourteen, short height, on the thin side, purple hair. With those descriptions, anyone would notice them right away.

Noodle stopped in a skid as three more guards surrounded her. "_Crap_…" she thought, about to fight them, but that would give more guards time to come over. She backed away as one grabbed for her arm and missed, being suddenly snatched up from her ground by a blur. 2D ran like crazy, Noodle couldn't even identify people's faces. She buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, hearing him gasp, "Zombies-zombies-_zombies_!" so quickly it sounded like one long sentence.

Two guards dared to jump in front of him, but ended up getting knocked to the side. Noodle's eyes widened as she saw the spinning glass door ahead of them, "2D! GLASS!" He tried stopping, but sent himself into a falling trip as he tried to stay standing. Spiraling backwards, his back hit the door and he fell with Noodle into the spin, winding up outside on the sidewalk. Noodle lifted herself from the singer quickly; there was no time to be embarrassed about the way they fell. They had to get out of there.

Arching an eyebrow, she grabbed 2D's arm, dragging him as he tried to stand, to the closest taxi line. Waving her hand frantically, she blended in with the other people trying to do the same. A couple of security guards came outside, looking around, talking to each other on their walkie talkies. A taxi came, stopping between them and an older woman with a walker. They glanced at each other, not wanting to be rude to an elderly woman, but she ushered them in, "Oh, I don't need a whole cab to myself! Come in, come in, we'll share it."

Noodle smiled, putting her hands together and nodding her head, "Thank you so much!" 2D went around the cab to enter on the left side and Noodle scooted to the middle, allowing the older woman to sit on the side right. "Are they still there?" whispered Noodle to 2D, and he stole a peek, slouching down, knowing his blue hair was definitely highly noticeable, "Yeah, they're still 'ere lookin'…scooch down, maybe 'ey won't see us..."

The woman along side them gave them a curious look, wondering why they were acting that way. She watched as Noodle cuddled up next to 2D, slipping her hand into his and closing her eyes, releasing a worried sigh. The blue haired man nuzzled his head against the teen's with a whisper, "Don't worry, love. 'ey won't get us…I promised I'd protect yeh wit my life, rememba'?"

Noodle glanced up with a warm smile; the words meant so much more when they were needed. "Aww," chuckled the old woman, glancing at the two who had jumped at her voice, "Forgive my nosiness…"

The band members shared a look, glancing back at her. "Just adding what you're saying and the way you're acting leaves me to some sort of conclusion. Are you by any chance trying to avoid family?"

Noodle arched an eyebrow, "F…family?"

The old woman shrugged, "Well, I'm a romantic myself, I just assumed you two were trying to elope or somewhat." 2D shrunk in his seat with a horrible blush for the second time that day, but Noodle took advantage of a story she wouldn't have to explain too deeply. They couldn't exactly tell the lady they were running away from police for accidental illegal entering within a foreign country. She laced her fingers with 2D's, giving an innocent smile. The woman covered her mouth with her own smile, "Oh my God, so you are…! Oh, that's adorable."

2D stared at Noodle as she squeezed his hand and rested her head on his chest, "It's…it's my parents…" she mumbled, her bottom lip trembling. The woman tilted her head with a worried look, folding her hands neatly, listening intensively. Noodle sighed, eyes glossy as 2D looked blank as usual, "They're traditionalists…and…he's not Japanese, so it was out of the question…but we won't let that stop us, right, D?"

The singer managed a wobbly, "R-right, love…", glancing to the side as he put a supportive arm around her. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head to face the others, winding up catching a kiss that was meant for his cheek. Noodle's eyes widened as she pulled away, blushing, but 2D's expression was three times as shocked and face, darker. "Aww, how sweet!" the woman chuckled, oblivious to the fact that the action was a mistake. "I admire your bravery, traveling here to be with each other." she smiled as the taxi finally pulled out of the airport traffic mess, heading into the highway.

The two quickly let go of each other's hands when the lady looked out the window, sitting on them silently as they stared at anything as long as it wasn't at each other. Once they were on the main highway, the heavyset driver glanced into the rearview mirror, "Where to?"

"Where ever…" muttered Noodle, facing her legs. The older woman smiled, "Into Manhattan, please." Noodle blinked, trying to remember all that Russel had told her about New York. It was his homeland after all. "_Manhattan…the party island!_" finally clicked in her head. What else was important that she needed to think about while they were in a safe environment? They didn't have any luggage…they didn't have any food…no money to buy food (their money was no good here)…besides this one trip, no source of transportation or place to stay…they were screwed.

And the airport they had just escaped from was their way out. How were they going to get back home? Now, with a more depressed sigh, she leaned against 2D, wanting to wake up from this crazy dream.

&&&

Noodle opened her eyes sleepily, wondering where she was and why she was inhaling cologne. Yawning, she tilted her head up, realizing she had been shifted to 2D's lap, resting against his chest. Had she fallen asleep on the ride? Opening her eyes fully, she glanced out the window, and 2D smiled, "Welcome back, love."

She returned the smile, stretching, "How long've we been in this car?"

"About two hours." answered the old woman, shaking her head. "It's the damn traffic that gets you down here. Everyone wants to get in or out of Manhattan for some reason. Well…it _is_ about time people get off from work…" Noodle's eyes widened, seeing how many cars were loaded on the bridge they were on. "Where will we go?" whispered Noodle in a voice so low, not even the old woman could hear. 2D rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm not sho', we'll fig're somefink out."

A while after, the car slowed in front of one of the many tall buildings that ruled the city of Manhattan, a thing in which the two band members couldn't seem to get over. 2D got out his wallet as Noodle got out with the old woman, trying to figure out how to convert the amount from pounds to dollars. The old woman whispered something to Noodle and waved at the singer, "Don't worry about it, I'll pay for this." He climbed out, closing the door as the elder handed the taxi driver the money, "Are you sho', miss? I mean, we _did_ share the ride…"

She laughed, shaking her head, "We ended at my stop, it's my pay. Besides, you two have more to worry about then a taxi bill. Good luck, and remember what I said." she added, glanced at Noodle. The teen smiled, "Thank you, we really appreciate it." They waved as the woman made her way into the building, and 2D glanced at Noodle, "Wot wos 'at all about?" Noodle glanced to the side as they began to walk, "Well…" she held out her hand, showing him five twenty dollar bills. "She gave 'at to you!" he said with a grin as she pocketed it. "Yep…it's a…

'wedding present'…" Noodle explained, finger quoting, and 2D blushed. The Jap blushed darkly too, thinking about what had happened earlier, "Uhm…2D?"

He glanced at her mildly, "Hm?"

"For what happened before…uhm…I mean in the car…"

"The kiss?" he offered softly, and they both went a shade darker. "Y-yeah…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, you know…" she fumbled, keeping her head low. He patted her shoulder, managing a wobbly smile, "No worries, no 'arm done…an' wit goin' along in all tha'…where'd yeh learn teh lie like tha'?"

"…Practice."

"Oh…"

They kept quiet for a while, taking in the scenery of the city. Sure, they had been to New York before, but they never had time to sight see, it was all about their concerts. Right now, the sun was in its orange state, shading between the buildings, creating a sleepy glow in the square below.

"It's really pretty…" gasped Noodle, spinning around as she looked up. "Well, Russel did say 'ere wos no otha' place like it." nodded 2D, looking at the many varieties of stores New York City had. Too many to count with overwhelming colors that messed with his head. Crowds filled the sidewalks, pushing past the two without second thoughts of manners. People had to get to their location, and if they could, at the expense of other people. 2D pulled Noodle closer to the side of a building and leaned on it in thought. "Wot would Murdoc do right now…" he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Yell at you." offered Noodle, and 2D glanced at her grimly, "I mean besides 'at."

"Punch you."

"I mean besides 'at."

"Find the nearest pub to drown his problems in booze?"

2D tapped his chin, "'at could work wonders…"

Noodle frowned, arching an eyebrow, "Not when you're with me!" The singer smiled, patting Noodle on her head, "Can't loose myself when I'm wit you, can I?" She shook her head grimly, "No." He sighed, "Wish I could jus' ask 'im…" Tilting her head, the Japanese teen gave the singer a strange look, still trying to figure out how the man's brain worked. "2D…"

"Uh, Yeah?"

"Phone call."

He arched an eyebrow, rubbing his neck, "I don't got no change, love…"

"_Cell_ phone!"

His eyes widened, "OH!" Looking at his hip, he unclipped his cell, pulling Noodle into a side hug, "Yo' a genius!" Pressing the on button, he now realized why he wasn't getting any calls. As soon as it set itself, his phone's screen flashed thirty seven missed calls, all from Murdoc. "Dare I listen to the messages…" 2D mumbled, afraid of what blasphemy his phone might scream. Noodle shook her head wearily, "Just call him."

Taking a deep breath, the singer went through the numbers loaded on his phone and clicked on Murdoc's name. The phone dialed, ringing on Murdoc's side of the line, and 2D carefully lifted the celly to his ear. After the third ring, the line picked up in the most unwelcoming snarl known to mankind, "_DULLARD WHERE THE 'ELL ARE YOU? WOT THE FUCK 'AVE YOU BEEN DOIN' 'IS WHOLE TIME? WE BEEN WAITIN' IN THE BLOODY FUCKIN' AIRPORT FOR 'OURS AN' YEH 'AVEN'T SHOWED UP! YOU BETTA' 'AVE NOODLE WIT YOU OR I'LL DO OVA' KILL TEH YO' BODY WHEN YOU SHOW YO' FACE 'ROUND 'ERE!_"

2D winced while Noodle covered her eyes, trying to avoid the stares people were giving them. "U-uhm…well…yeh see, Muds, we k-kinda got on the w-wrong plane…" 2D started, but Murdoc cut him off, "_WRONG PLANE! YEH STUPID BLOODY ARSE DULLARD, CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHIN' RIGHT? I FUCKIN' SWEAR, YO' GONNA NEED A FUCKIN' BLOODY FEEDIN' TUBE WHEN I'M DONE WIT YOU!_"

2D sighed, ruffling his own hair hopelessly, "He ain't gonna listen to me…" he griped miserably, listening to the threats being screamed at him from miles away. Noodle snatched the phone, "Murdoc?"

"_AN' THEN I'LL-…Noodle?_"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"_Are you okay? Anythin' 'appen to yeh yet?_"

She glanced up at 2D, who was watching cars go by, "We sorta had a run in with some guards back at the airport…"

"_Back? Where are yeh now?_"

"The flight took us to…New York…and we took a cab to Manhattan…"

On the other side, she could hear Murdoc conversing with someone. "_'ere's Russel, love. 'e'll let yeh know wot teh do. Watch yo'self ova' there, yeh 'ear me?_" Noodle smiled, "Yeah, I know."

2D tilted his head, wondering what they were talking about since Murdoc wasn't screaming his soul out anymore. Noodle smiled innocently, giving 2D an awkward glance, "Hi Russel…" The singer smacked himself on the side of his head, leaning on the building with a frustrated look. He was going to get double the beating when he got back home.

"_Hey, girl, you alright? Still breathin' and everythin'?_"

Noodle rolled her eyes, "C'mon, its not like I'm gonna die out here! I have 2D with me!"

"_Yeah…,_" his voice sounded stiff, "_An' how's **he** holdin' out?_"

Noodle glanced at him, seeing the guilty look in his face as he stared off, "Uhm…drainage…"

"_Takin' it bad, huh? Well, this ain't like me, but he **should** be feelin' guilty. He got both of ya'll stuck in New York witout food, money, shelter, hook ups…I mean, he's got to take some responsibility at some point in his life, but man, he's got both of ya'll in danger! Ya don't know the ropes, who to stay away from, where to go, and night can get dangerous ova' there!_"

"Russel! What do we do?" she asked heatedly, storing the information, but finding it useless. "_Stay near the city, don't go into no alleyways, don't lose yo' cool durin' tough situations, no hitch hikin' **at all**, talk to strangers when you have to, but don't make it a habit, stick wit D at **all times** you hear me? No walkin' off and gettin' separated, all you got is each other at this point. You got money?_" he asked suddenly, steering off his tips. Noodle patted her jean pocket, "We got a hundred dollars from this nice old lady."

Russel paused and shook his head, "_Uh, well that's good. Ya'll could use that for food an' a motel room, keep it safe._"

"I'm holding it."

"_Good idea. An'…_"

Noodle pressed the phone to her ear, "Russel?"

"…_-rry…comin' for…_"

Noodle shook the phone, "2D! It's not working!" He glanced at her, taking the phone, inspecting the service bars. "We're not getting good reception, love." he explained, listening to what he could of Russel's instructions. "Russel? We can't 'ear you! The service is bad out 'ere!" Russel stopped talking and then the line suddenly cut off. The two sighed and Noodle crossed her arms, "So…now what?"

2D's phone rang a tune, but it wasn't a call. He glanced at the text message, "Oh! Russ says 'ey'll be comin' for us, but it'll be a while before 'ey get 'ere. Don't use the money teh board 'less it gets real late an' Noodle, get along an' listen to 2D. -Russel" Noodle rolled her eyes, "When don't we get along?"

The phone rang again, and 2D read the second message slowly, looking gloomy, "…'less 'e says somethin'…stupid…-Murdoc…" He snapped his phone back into its holster, holding the expression. Noodle gave him a hopeful smile, patting his arm, "_I_ have faith in you, and that's what counts right now." He returned the smile, rubbing his stomach, "Right. An' I'm 'ungry. Lunch?" Noodle laughed, "We ate lunch on the plane, remember?" The singer gave her a blank grim stare, "Noodle, I told yeh not to eat tha' garbage. 'ey make tha' food in cardboard wax factories so 'ey can get rid of our waste by recyclin' it!"

Noodle arched an eyebrow, holding her grin, "Where'd you hear _that_ one?" 2D crossed his arms matter-of-factly, "I read it in tha' lit'tle magazine 'ey 'ave in the supermarket. Yeh know, the one near the check out line?" Eying a hotdog cart, Noodle led the way, "You mean the one that says aliens are going to take over later today?" 2D smiled and nodded, "Yeah, 'at's the one! Wait…wot's 'appenin'!" Noodle only laughed as the singer stared at her, spooked.

&&&

"I'm tired of walking around…"

The singer glanced at the teen who was dragging her feet. They had walked nonstop after they ate, Noodle wanting to see the city that she never could see when they were with the others. Her curiosity got the best of her when she saw a gate with the words 'Central Park' curved in iron, wanting to see the park Russel had told her about. He said it was one of the biggest parks, had its own zoo and everything. They had walked to the zoo, seen all the animals, ate candy, stopped for a bathroom break, and continued walking until that point.

"Want a ride?" he offered, stretching his arms out to her, but she arched an eyebrow, "You haven't asked me that in three years." 2D blinked, arms still out, "Is 'at a yes or a no?" Noodle paused. Her feet were killing her, but 2D's were probably feeling just as bad. She glanced to the side, "No…it wouldn't be fair…" The singer stuck his tongue out at her, "Fair shmair! My angel love is tired an' it's my fault! You ain't walkin' 'till we find a bench!" he announced, snatching her up.

Noodle giggled shyly, hugging his neck. He rarely used the nickname 'angel love', especially around the others. She didn't know why, he just never did, but when he _did_ call her that, friendship terms were at their peak, both feeling comfortable with each other. Fifteen minutes went by, and they both realized how dark it had gotten. They could hardly see where they were going. "The trees are blocking the moon." noted Noodle, gazing up. 2D squinted, "I think 'ere's a lake up ahead…lakes 'ave benches, right?"

"Surrounding them." Noodle nodded, and he smiled with relief, "Good…my arms are killin' me, I think 'ere gonna fall right off." The teen's cozy smile dropped to a bewildered gape, "_What? … _I'm not _that_ heavy!" Grinning, the singer brought her closer in a hug, "Jus' kiddin', love! Jus' kiddin'!" Crossing her arms, she grumbled, "You better be…" Arching an eyebrow, 2D teased with a smile, "Oh, touchy are we? Must be tha' blasted airplane rubbish talkin'."

Noodle rolled her eyes, "It is not! You can eat that food, it's not fake, 2D. You're just a picky eater!" He snorted, "'ey, we can point fingers all day, but I think you'd rather see 'is." he finished, turning her head gently to see the view of the lake. Her eyes widened as she watched the stunning scenery live before her. The lake's water was calm, a perfect mirror for the moon to glow against as it lit the entire surrounding area with a silvery lining. A couple of benches were stuck into the lawn, but no one was there but them.

"…It's…beautiful…" she gasped, being placed down on a wooden bench. Stars weren't visible, but they didn't need to be. The moon was grand enough. 2D sat next to her, resting one foot on his knee and leaning his head back. "Talk about a long day…" he sighed, closing his eyes. Noodle arched an eyebrow, poking his arm, "What are you doing?"

"Jus' a rest…"

"No!" she squeaked, and he jumped, "Wot!"

"You can't fall asleep here!" she frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm not!" he defended, rubbing his head, "Jus' restin' my back an' neck an' eyes is all!" Noodle glanced back up at the sky, realizing how pretty the scene went along with all the buildings surrounding the park. The lights combined were too beautiful to capture in words or postcards. "No resting eyes…" she said calmly, leaning back. Aside from the occasional car beeps and ambulances running by, the park was pretty quiet, nice enough to doze off in.

Noodle shook her head, "We need to keep going." 2D's eyebrows arched up, portraying worry to his closed eyes, "Why? We jus' sat down…" She looked around in a quick jerk, "Don't you think it's strange that we're the only ones here?"

"Wull, it _is_ pretty dark, love. Most people don't go teh parks when it's dark…"

A deep pit filled the teen's stomach as she scooted closer to the singer, and he opened an eye. She looked nervous, goose bumps on her arms and apprehension in her eyes. He pouted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Yeh awright, Noods? Yeh look all spooked…" Her violet eyes peered into his dark ones, "I think we should go…" He released her, taking her seriously, sitting up, "Awright, then. Want me teh carry yeh on the way?" She stood, glancing over her shoulder, "No, I'm fine. Just…keep an eye out…" she said quietly, grabbing his hand. As they began to walk, he tilted his head, "For wot?" The teen took a moment to glance up at the tall singer, instinct telling her what was right, "I don't know…"

&&&

The weather of the city cooled down rapidly as time passed, going from wearing a t-shirt to needing a hood or jacket. 2D was equipped nicely with the jacket he put on that morning, but Noodle, who had on a sleeveless blouse, was shivering every time a slight breeze went by. The two were in the streets again, walking past stores of clothing, food, and anything else you could think of. The nice warm interior they could only glance at, for too many people were trying to get in to purchase items or get out to the next store. The bedlam going on was too much to just get warm for.

An older man pushed people aside, running through the crowd, trying to catch the bus before it took off. 2D grabbed Noodle's hand, pulling her to the side so she wouldn't get shoved when he realized how cold her hands were. "Noodle! Yo' hands are colder than ice!" he gasped, resting the back of his hand against her cheek. She sniffed stiffly, shrugging, "I'm fine."

"Gotta get yeh somewhere warm…" he muttered, looking around. "D, we can't go anywhere, they'll kick us out." the teen sighed, but he dragged her off to a hole in the ground with stairs leading down. It had advertisements posted above it and iron railings. Not too many were going down there, but at least it would keep Noodle from the winds. "The subway?" she whispered curiously, following the singer down the stairs that led to darkness.

The temperature was definitely better than the weather outside, but 2D glanced around, scanning the area for anywhere warmer. The only thing there was a ticket booth, newspaper stand, an underground donut shop, and the platform. "A train in the ground…" Noodle smiled interestingly, tapping her cheek. Her curiosity was interrupted as she felt something plop itself on her shoulders, and she glanced back, realizing it was only 2D. The jacket he had been wearing was now draped on her, a bit big, but nice and warm. "Zip up, love. Tha'll warm yeh up somewot." he smiled, nudging her.

She slipped her arms in and did so, even though the jacket went past her rear and over her hands, it was definitely warm from 2D using it. "Arigatou." she thanked, blowing heat into her hands. A thunderous roar exploded from the tunnel, having them both jump back in shock. The train screeched to a stop, announcing the platform, but only two people came out from the empty looking cart. They went up the stairs, not even acknowledging that two other people were there, and went off on their way. The doors to the cart stayed open for half a minute, then shut, and the train drove off quickly, leaving the area as it was before it had arrived.

Noodle stared at 2D whose mouth was open. "Tha' wos fast…" he murmured, and a funny little tune rang from his hip. He unclipped his phone, opening it up as Noodle noticed a metal bench not too far off. She led the way as a nervous 2D shut his phone closed. "Uhm…my battery's dyin'…" Her eyes widened as she sat, "Didn't you recharge it last night?" He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Wull…I recharge my phone ev'ry three days…"

"_Three_?"

"Yeh, the battery can last tha' long, you know."

"We need it to last now! How much energy is left?" she questioned as he opened the phone once again. "Uhm…" his eyebrows popped up worriedly as the phone shut itself off, "…dead…" Noodle smacked her head with a groan. How were they going to get in touch with Russel and Murdoc now? Closing her eyes, Noodle sighed, calming her frustration, "Fine…its okay…we still have change, so we'll be able to call them…"

"You know Murdoc's number?"

Noodle opened an eye, "What?" 2D twiddled his thumbs guiltily, "I-I don't know 'is number by 'eart…'e keeps changin' it so often tha' I get confused…" Noodle stared at the singer unbelievingly, "You can't be serious! I don't know it!" Wincing, 2D glanced down at his useless phone. "How can you not know it! You're always calling him!" Noodle fumed, standing up. "I keep it saved in wit all the others…" he explained meekly, shaking the phone. "I can't believe this! Of all the times for your phone to die out…now we're really stranded here! If we can't get in touch with them…we have no where to stay, no where to go…hardly any money…the cops are gonna find us and throw us in jail…" she listed darkly, thinking of the airport.

2D tilted his head, "Aw, love, nothing bad's gonna 'appen like tha'…" Noodle's glare shut him up quickly, "Nothing bad? Nothing _bad_? Where have you _been_ all day! We're _thousands of miles from home_! If you paid any attention at all, we can't get intouchwith the ones who are coming to get us! We don't know _anyone_ from around here who can help us! See if you can comprehend _that_ one! I think everything that's bad that can happen, has!" she screamed, glowering at the singer shrinking in his seat, covering his face.

Never had Noodle ever yelled at him with such hate before. He felt like complete shit. All this mess was his fault and he couldn't fix it. There was no bright side to this foul up, Noodle had made that perfectly clear. All he could do was feel sorry for himself in an underground subway while his best friend, someone he treasured the most, spat at him, disgusted at the situation they were in. He peeked up, seeing that Noodle was facing away from him with her arms crossed in a rigid manner. His eyes went back to the floor, running his hands through his hair in regret at a loss for words.

A strange, yet recognizable click rebounded off the stone cold walls of the subway, and 2D's eyes widened as his neck snapped his head up worriedly. "Noo-"

"Wallet." a dark voice sneered, aiming the gun at the Japanese teen who was being held back by another figure. He had his arm wrapped around her waist from behind, purring threats into her ear while his other hand unzipped the jacket. 2D glared at the one holding Noodle, ripping his wallet out of his pocket, throwing it at the one holding the gun, "Take it! Let 'er go!" The one holding the gun kept his aim up, "You move and she's dead." he warned, going though the wallet.

The muggers seemed to both be wearing black bandanas and jeans, gray baggy shirts and sneakers. An odd coincidence, but they both had the look of danger in their dark eyes. 2D's chest heaved angrily as his eyes didn't move from the one against Noodle. The teen's expression was grimly blank, like that of a child that had been surprised by someone jumping out at them from behind a door or closet. "What the fuck is this?" snapped the one with the gun, throwing the money at 2D, "That ain't good money!"

Noodle's capturer grinned evilly, "Guess we'll jus' hafta get payment anotha' way…" he snickered, hands finding their way into her blouse, but her blank look was replaced with rage as she jabbed him in his gut, flipping him in front of her in case his partner had decided to shoot at her. "Fine girl, iett, now we know who's da muscle here. You move again and yo' boy here gets it." the gunman barked, pistol aimed at 2D. Having the other in a headlock, Noodle glared at him, "You shoot him and I kill both of you." To prove her word, she flexed her arm, choking the mugger. "Give me some _good_ money an' we'll forget dis eva' happened, you get me?" he replied, jabbing the gun in the singer's back.

2D only mouthed, "_Run_" to her, but she shook her head, knowing they would kill him if she did. Holding the headlock still, she reached into her pocket, handing the rolls to the one in her grip. She let him go, kicking him back to the other, glaring at the gunman to keep his word. The other handed the money to him and he pocketed it, slowly walking back with the gun still aimed. The one who had Noodle glowered back, snatching 2D's phone on his way out.

For some reason, 2D had a feeling something was going to happen, breaking into a run and tackled Noodle into the wall as two shots banged from the gun, just missing their spots by millimeters. The two thugs ran up the stairs, disappearing into the crowds, but 2D exhaled heavily, cuddling the teen lovingly, fearing the past could have stolen the girl from him forever. Noodle, however, pulled away after about ten seconds from the singer's warming addictive embrace. "I stand corrected. _Now_ everything that's bad that coulda happened to us has."

2D's arms hung loosely as he fumbled his words, "B-but Noodle…" She spun on her heel, glaring at him with wrath, "No _money_! No _phone_! And I was threatened to be _raped_, but luckily it only went as far as him _touching_, which was** outrageous**!" she exploded, pointing her finger at 2D. She hung her head miserably, "You always told me you'd never let anything happen to me…that you'd protect me with your life…I used to think you meant it…" The singer's eyes widened heartbrokenly as he took a step back, feeling choken up by her hurtful words.

She looked up, face pale and eyes watery, "I'm going to find a way home, 2D.…I only hope you find one, too…" He arched an eyebrow, "W-wot do yeh mean? Russel said we 'ave to stay togetha'!" Noodle backed away quickly from his grasp, "Russel's not here…and you don't exist." she sniffed, running and sliding under the revolving counter. "Noodle!"

She ignored the singer's calls, praying that the train would come faster. In the distance she could see some lights. The thunderous chug neared. "Noodle, get back 'ere 'is minute! I ain't playin' no games, 'is is ridiculous! You can't go off by yo'self! It's dangerous out 'ere! Wosn't yo' life just threatened two minutes ago! Noodle!" he yelled, banging against the locked bar. He was too big to crawl under, and there was nothing he could use to climb over the bar. "Noodle, you get back 'ere now! Are you listenin' to me! I'm responsible for you! Stop actin' like a child an' get away from tha' track! Noodle! You 'ave to listen to me! Russel said you 'ave to listen to me!" he screamed, punching at the metal obstacle as the train halted in a screech in front of the teen, doors sliding open.

She stepped inside slowly with a deep breath, unsure of what she was doing. Closing her eyes, she reached for a pole to keep her balance as the singer watched in horror. "…Unless you said something stupid." she answered quietly, but he heard her. "NO! NOODLE! PLEASE!" he cried, throwing himself on the bar and flipping over, bruising his chest badly in the act. The door snapped shut, slightly covering 2D's pleas. The Jap stared at the floor in a daze, wishing she was home. "NOODLE! GET OUTTA 'ERE!"

The cart was empty except for her, and she was halfway glad it was. The train lurched forward, and she slowly looked up, watching the injured singer slowly picked himself up, yelling all the while, running towards the train as it raced from him, disappearing into a dark tunnel, washing Noodle in cool shadows.

"_NOOOODAAAAAAAAL_!"

The train was gone, and so was she. The singer collapsed on his knees, pulling his hair, "NO!...S-she's…s-she's g-gone…" He felt a deep pain in his chest, a pain he couldn't even begin to describe. It was worse than the worst beating Murdoc ever gave him. Worse than the most aching migraine he had ever suffered. Even worse than when that slut of a whore Paula cheated on him. His heart was terribly damaged…and the only one who could fix it…had just escaped to God know's where…without him.

&&&

Noodle sat on one of the blue seats mounted into the wall. She leaned her head against the window behind her and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she had just left behind 2D, her…well what could she call him now? Friends didn't give you false trust. They didn't let you go down so far that you could hardly get up. But most of all, they didn't emotionally hurt you _that_ bad. As long as she could remember, 2D had always told her she was safe with him, and that he wouldn't be able to do half the things he did without her help.

Noodle furrowed her brows sadly, feeling misled, "He needs me more than I need him…he just didn't want to be alone…or get beat up when he got back home…" she whispered, trying to hold herself together, but it was extremely hard to do so. Pulling her knees up, she hugged them, resting her head, "He lied to me…and I believed him…"

In a heave, she released a couple of tears, staring at her feet. A soft whine escaped her as a few more tears ran down her cheeks, and she sniffed, about to wipe her eyes when she realized she was still wearing the singer's jacket. Part of her wanted to rip it off, jump on it, spit on it, and in any way, destroy it, but the other half wanted to save it, it was the only thing keeping her warm, yet his cologne was embedded in it, and it only reminded her of him.

The train slowly stopped, moving the girl to the side, announcing the platform number and the doors opened. Noodle sniffed, standing up, but she sat down quickly. What if the dullard was following her? He would probably think she'd get off there. No, she wouldn't be led by someone she couldn't trust. She leaned against the pole, snuggling up in the singer's jacket, somehow feeling comfort as she whiffed his scent. Being so disappointed and depressed made her feel sleepy, but she couldn't fall asleep here. That wouldn't be good at all. But her eyes felt wet and dreary…

&&&

Noodle's eyes popped open as her head banged against the pole when the train staggered. "Wha-huh?" she jumped, forgetting where she was. Her face was wet and her nose was runny. Oh that's right, she had been crying. Cried herself to sleep on a train is more like it. She had run away from 2D, the one who lied about keeping promises. All the horrible feelings leaked back into her, but she shortly forgot them as she looked out the window. It was deathly dark outside, but she could make out shadows of buildings. Subways didn't leave the ground…did they?

She stood, looking out the window, realizing she was on a track above a street. Yes, subways did leave the ground at some point. Not knowing how many stops she had missed, the teen rubbed her head where pole had met skull and sat, waiting for the train to stop. She would get off at the next stop and decide from there what to do. The faint yellow light that lit up the cart did nothing for her nerves as it started to flicker every time the train turned a bend. It seemed like no one had gotten on while she was asleep, everything looked the same.

The train slowed, and she was pulled one way again, jolted back when it came to a complete stop. Zipping the zipper above her chest, Noodle wiped her face with the oversized sleeve, taking a deep breath. How would Russel and Murdoc find her now? Where was she? The doors opened with a ping, revealing a dark platform outside. She stepped out, seeing a shadow of stairs that led to the street below. Reaching the stairs, the doors of the cart snapped shut and the train zoomed off, whipping the teen with a rush of wind. She closed her eyes, walking down the steep steps of iron.

Once at the bottom, she crossed her arms and sighed, walking down the lonely street. The buildings she had seen from the rail seemed less welcoming up close. They were dark, with a few windows broken, and they towered over her in a threatening way rather than an amazing one. Newspapers, or what was left of them, flew around the street along with run over soda cans and plastic supermarket bags. Chain linked fences came up every now and then, preventing trespassers from property, garbage corners, or playgrounds, which were really cemented basketball courts outside.

Noodle glanced around, feeling out of place. She had never felt scared of an area, but no one was around, no sign of life at all supported her. "Where am I?" she whispered, walking slowly, taking in what she saw. Gunshots suddenly rang in the silent air. Noodle froze, looking in the direction they came from. Two cars sped past her, and a third, which seemed to be chasing the first two stopped, window rolled down to shoot at the cars' tires. The gunman got the back of the second car, but it didn't stop it from making the getaway.

"Damn fools think dey own the place…" she heard the male curse, and he noticed her spooked expression. "Hey, you okay? I didn' get chu or nuttin', right?" he asked in a more worried tone after she collapsed against the fence. The girl shook her head quickly, trying to pull away, but one of the broken barbed wires had snagged the jacket's arm, and she was stuck. The gunman got out of his car, revealing a tan skinned teen, about eighteen or so, wearing jeans, a navy blue hood, black Timberlands, and a cap pulled back. He had a diamond in each ear, black hair, dark brown eyes, and she noticed he had fairly straight teeth when he smiled, stepping up.

"I'm stuck." she mumbled, embarrassed of her situation. "I check it out." the stranger smiled, inspecting the sleeve and the fence. "Its gonna rip a tear eitha' way." he figured, glancing at her. Noodle sighed, unzipping it and letting it hang from the fence. "I don't need it that much anyway."

The older teen scrutinized the girl, coming to a conclusion, "Ya'll ain't from around here." Noodle shook her head honestly. "What's yo' name?" he asked, sliding his hands in his pockets. The Jap held her arm behind her, "Everyone calls me Noodle."

"Noodle? Das cool. I'm TJ." he introduced with a nod, "So, what chu doin' out here so late, Noodle? Even people who ain't from around here know to stay inside." Noodle glanced to the side, "No where to go…" TJ arched an eyebrow, "You here all alone? Where you stayin' at?"

"…I'm not…"

TJ furrowed his brows, shaking his head, "That ain't good, 'specially wit da 399's hangin' around lately. They some dangerous fools, ya'll don't wanna mess wit 'em. They will screw you ova' big time, them boys don't play." Noodle glanced down the street, having a feeling the cars he was chasing were filled with some of those guys. TJ snapped, getting Noodle's attention, "Ya'll could hang at da warehouse if you want. It's pretty safe there." The girl smiled wearily, having no idea where this place was. "C'mon, girl." he waved, heading to his car, "I was back on my way ova' there."

&&&

Noodle's eyes widened as a warehouse that looked extremely old contained the biggest party she had ever seen. Loads of people, mostly teens and young adults, were eating, drinking, and dancing all around, refusing to let the part die down. She sat on a stool, and TJ nodded, "You want somethin'?" She shrugged, "A soda?"

"What kind?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Charlie!"

Another teen, about sixteen, slipped out from the crowds, curious of who called him. TJ jerked a thumb at Noodle, "Get da shorty a soda." Charlie glanced at Noodle with a half grin, "Man, where you pickin' up all d'ese cuties at?" TJ rolled his eyes with a smile, "Yo, jus' get the soda." He sat in the stool next to Noodle and leaned on the table. Noodle's glance from the crowd went to him with an inquiring expression, "Where's Brooklyn?"

TJ arched an eyebrow, "Brooklyn? Dat's pretty far from here, we in the south…'specially since you goin' by foot….Why? Meetin' somebody up there?" he added oddly. The axe princess leaned her elbow on the table, "No…My friend Russel used to live there…" TJ broke into a smile, "For real? I knew a Russel who lived there. Used to come down here every weekend for the real parties. Man, it wasn't a party 'till Russ came in through d'ose doors." he explained, pointing to where they came in though. "See we got a DJ here, but when Russ came, it was turntables and drums."

Noodle sat up, blinking, "Drums?"

TJ nodded with a smile, "Yeah…Russel tore drums apart wit his beats. D'ose was some good times. Dat was before the shoot out, though." Noodle's eyes widened. Russel knew this place! Maybe she was safer than she thought. "The shoot out…" Noodle repeated in a whisper, and TJ continued, "Yeah, it was them 399's. Russ was chillin' wit a couple of friends after one of parties we have 'round here, and dey come shootin' up a storm like crazy. Dey afta' territory and money. That's all dey be wantin', an' if dey don't get it, somebody pays." TJ shook his head sadly.

"It was their fault. Russ was the only one who survived. He had to go through loads of therapy, but somethin' still wasn't right wit the man. Talkin' to himself all da time and his eyes would be glowin' weird. But I'll tell you, his skills shot up after the accident. It was almost like somethin' was givin' him some strange power of music. It was crazy, but his parents moved him ova' to England 'bout five years ago. Somethin' about a betta' future. Haven't heard from him since."

Noodle's expression was a mix of shock and sadness, now knowing how much Russel's old friends missed him. "That's Russel…" she smiled, leaning on her cheek. TJ's eyebrows rose, "That's the Russel you know! You serious!" Noodle grinned, "They moved him because he was possessed by a ghost, Del. They didn't want any more people finding out that it was _their_ son that was possessed. He's in our band, the Gorillaz. He's told me loads of stuff about his past…I never knew I'd actually meet a friend of his!"

TJ's eyes were wide and he whistled sharply, quickly being surrounded by a group of guys, "Yo, homegirl knows Russel!" Everyone stared at Noodle with questions such as "_The_ Russel?" and "Big Russ?" She smiled, nodding and telling them how Russel was and what he had been doing for the five years he was gone.

&&&

It was still chilly outside, this only adding more determination to a lone young man in search for someone. It had been two hours at most, and he still couldn't find his friend. He sat hopelessly on the subway's chairs, watching a wall pass by as the cart moved. He had already tried seven or eight different stops, searching the surrounding area thoroughly, finding nothing that could give him a clue, and with each passing stop, he only worried more as the nightlife of the city went away and the darklife of the city came up.

Images of the teen beaten, or raped, or anything along those lines continued to flash within the singer's mind, haunting him endlessly. He wouldn't rest until he found her. He had made a promise and even if she felt it wasn't worthy, it was what the man lived by. The train screeched at a halt, doors opening. 2D's chest caved in as he went down the stairs, seeing what he had to face. If anything, he prayed Noodle was nowhere near here.

The lonely streets marked danger, no signs of life lurked around. Not sure he wanted to see any sign of life, 2D walked down the filthy street, looking around in the dark. The dim street lights hardly helped, they only gave off shadows of illumination. The singer searched around, not daring to call her name. Off in the distance, he could see something strange. It seemed to be leaning against a fence…

Running quickly, his eyes widened, "My jacket…"

Unhooking it carefully, it still nicked a snag, but he could care less. This was the clue he needed.

&&&

"…And that's how I ended up here." Noodle explained to TJ. Everyone else had gone back to the party after their fill of Russel questions, but TJ wanted to know more. More about the band, about each member, and about how Noodle was sitting before him. "Mixed up plane tickets…that's definitely a new one." he smirked, shaking his head.

"That's not the end of it." sighed Noodle, rolling her eyes. TJ tilted his head, "Yeah, so what happened to 2D? You said you came wit 'im." Noodle rubbed her arm quietly, glancing down. She softly explained the security, the taxi ride, being followed in the park, and getting mugged in the subway. She finally told of what happened between her and the singer, sounding depressed as ever. TJ patted her shoulder, "You've been through one hell of a day, girl. But, in my opinion, Russ's advice was best. Ya'll shoulda never split. Somethin' real bad coulda happened when you were by yo'self."

Noodle grumbled, shaking her head, "I would've rather gone through it."

"Damn, you seriously pissed at that guy…But girl, everybody makes mistakes…"

"I can't trust him….ever again…"

TJ sighed, "Wow…sounds like you two were pretty tight."

Noodle shifted in her seat, sitting on her hands, "We _were_…I don't know about now…"

TJ arched an eyebrow in wonder, drinking the beer he had, "Ya'll two…was der somethin' goin' on between you an' him?" Noodle glanced down and breathed lightly, thinking over the question. "He was my best friend…I could trust him with my secrets and we did all the fun stuff we weren't normally allowed to do, …together…I can't really say he's like a brother, because girls that I know who have brothers always say they're annoying and they wish they were never born. I could never feel that way towards 2D…but it was never more than a family oriented relationship…I doubt he ever saw past that." she ended quietly, and TJ tilted his head, "Did you want him to go past that?"

Noodle rested her cheek in her hand as she leaned against the table with a mumble, "I don't _know_…!"

"You think maybe dat's why you went off so badly on 'im?"

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean you been wantin' his attention so long dat chu feel time ran out. You tryin' to get yo' feelins' togetha' right at dis moment."

Noodle shook her head, "It's not like that…I'm just…" She couldn't think of a word to describe the feeling of sadness, disappointment, and depression all mixed into one. TJ finished off his drink, "Heartbroken?" he offered, and she looked away, a mild blush spreading across her cheeks. Yes, that was it. The perfect word to describe her. Heartbroken.

She crossed her arms in front of her, resting her head on them silently, "I feel so confused…everything's going backwards for me today…" TJ smiled softly, "Well you can stay as long as you want. As long as yo' around, nuthin' will happen to you. You got family here." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his gun and slid it to her. "Dis is yo's now, whether you stay or not. Can't let chu run off witout backup." he grinned, and a small smile escaped her as he went to get another drink. She ran her fingers over the weapon, snapping the safety, quickly pocketing it. It was a useful gift that she hoped she wouldn't have to use.

&&&

Aching feet and jack equipped, the blue haired singer dragged himself down the street, hoping to find someone. Anyone. Anything at all to lead him to believe there was life out there, maybe leading to Noodle. It had been an hour since he located his jacket on the fence, lonely and discarded. He wouldn't leave the area, though. His jacket had been tossed blocks away from where he was standing, Noodle _had_ to be around. Hopefully.

But with every advancing step, his heart ached more, stomach shrank constantly, and his throat swelled painfully. "I'm sorry, Noodle…please…forgive me…" he chanted as he walked against the wind, body freezing and face pale. His teeth chattered as he blew into his hands, trying to warm up. He hated the night, but he hated it more when it was cold. He dreaded it when it was dark, cold, and lonely. He was dreading it now.

With a defeated sigh, he leaned against a shady building, eyes closed and bottom lip trembling, wondering how in the world he was going to live with the guilt of losing the teenage pillar of joy that brought him such indescribable jollity. He slid down, running a hand through his hair in a crouched position, "…I'm such an idiot…so fuckin' stupid…" he cursed, grabbing a fistful of hair, adding more pain to his sorrow. He paused with a deep breath, hearing something out of the ordinary. A beat?

He let go of his anger for just a moment, craning his neck to hear. It was a beat, a very faint one. Who would be playing music that loud? His heart paced faster and faster as he broke into a run. Maybe they knew where Noodle was? Maybe she was closer than he thought? Maybe his questions would be answered when he neared the strange looking warehouse down the block?

He gasped, stopping at the open doors of the supposedly abandoned building. His chest burned excruciatingly from breathing cold air too deeply, a consequence for his anticipation. There were hundreds of people inside, a DJ twisting some sick tunes, a bar supplying the party with drinks and drunks, and dancers all around. 2D stepped in without a problem; it seemed to be a free-for-all shindig. He glanced around wearily, and an older teenage girl poked his arm, "Lookin' for somethin', babe?"

2D glimpsed at her, going back to searching the crowds, "I-I'm lookin' for my friend. I think she came off the subway 'round 'ere…I can't…I can't find 'er…" The teen patted his arm, feeling sorry for the guy. He sounded like he was going to break down. "People don't hang around these streets, so I'm sho' she's here. You jus' gotta find her. What's she look like?" offered the teen, and 2D chewed his thumb nail, "Uhm…'bout 'is 'igh…" he measured with his hand, "…violet eyes…on the skinny side…pretty face…purple 'air…"

The girl cut him off, "Purple hair? Dark purple?" and the singer nodded quickly. "That sounds like TJ's girl of the day. They might be over there." she pointed, and 2D made his way near the bar with his cheeks pushing his eyes in a confused manner, "TJ?" He looked around discouragingly, not finding her anywhere. He sighed, turning, detecting the purple headed teen just ahead, sitting at a stool table, resting her head in her arms. "Noodle?" he questioned in a whisper, arching forward, soon pushing people out of his way, "Noodle? Noodle!"

Reaching the spot, he wrapped his arms around her back, squeezing her close, "Noodle!" The girl's eyes popped open, unbelieving of the voice, "2D?" She glanced back at the singer who was attached to her, nuzzling the back of her shoulder, "_2D!_"

"Yo! Who the hell-whoa…"

The singer released the teen, glancing up at another who had been fronting with him, but now stood at awe. Noodle jumped off the stool, taking a stand with the other teen. "So yo' 2D…" the teen uttered, Noodle's description was exact from the unmistakable blue hair to his damaged mouth. "I'm TJ." he nodded, but Noodle shook her head grimly, "2D? What are you _doing_ here? How'd you find me?"

The blue haired man rubbed his wrist nervously, "Noods, I've been lookin' ev'rywhere for yeh! Yeh don't know 'ow crazy it's been! Are yeh awright?" he asked tenderly, but didn't give her time to answer, "It's been bloody 'ell tryin' to 'unt you down! Ninety-five percent o' the time yeh 'ad me thinkin' you were really gone! Aw, love, don't eva' do tha' again! Yeh 'ad me goin' insane, I've neva' been so worried in my life!" he said loudly in his excitement and Noodle flushed awkwardly as people around them began to stare.

He held his arm behind him timidly, "…Although it gave me a chance teh think ova' why you ran off…a-an' I've got a few things t-teh…teh tell yeh…"

Noodle shook her head in aggravation, "We both know why I ran off! I can't rely on you, 2D. This has been the worst day of my life, and it's only picked up _after_ I left you!" she jabbed, glaring at him. "How'd you find me anyway?"

He smiled faintly, pointing at the jacket he was wearing. "I guess it does a lit'tle more 'an jus' keep yeh warm…" he said weakly, but Noodle scowled, crossing her arms. Feeling highly uncomfortable, 2D glanced around, "C'mon, love…we 'ave to get 'ome…" He reached out for her, but she slipped out of his grip, "No! I'm not going with you!" 2D looked hurt, but hung his head when she snapped, "I feel more at home with people I just met than I do with you! Here I feel safe and cared for! TJ brought me in from out there, where I was no better off than when I was with you! I _do_ wanna get home, but there's no way that'll ever happen if I'm stuck with you!" she fumed, fingers curling into fists.

2D's depression pulled his expression down, but after a moment, he glared at the ground, fingers sliding into fists, too, "S-so…so 'at's it, huh? You'd ratha' hang around wit a bunch of strangers 'ew know nuthin' about yeh than a friend 'ew's known yeh for four years…"

Noodle frowned darkly, "If you still wanna use the term '_friend'_."

2D clenched his teeth, "Yeh know, I can't believe yeh, Noodle! We're in one 'ell of a crazy situation an' yeh decide teh make the stupidest decisions! 'is ain't the Noodle I know!" The teen glared at him, "That's because the Noodle you _knew_ used to follow someone who couldn't even read a plane ticket correctly! You wanna talk about something stupid? Look at all the mistakes _you_ made today! Hanging around with you puts my life in more danger than anything we've faced today! Just get away from me!" she yelled, feeling so much better telling how she felt.

Yet, her scream seemed to pause the party as the majority of the guests looked over their shoulders and stopped their conversations to figure out what was going on. 2D stared at the girl with a stony appearance, trying to analyze her. It made Noodle get chills down her spine and her hands suddenly felt very, very cold. She almost felt afraid of the tall blue haired man as he stood frozen to the ground, glaring down at her. "Fine." he said in a calm, dangerous tone, "If tha's wot you want, Noodle, be my guest. I searched half the city lookin' for my angel love…but I ended up findin' a disturbed demon! ….I jus' 'ope you an' yo' new boyfriend are 'appy."

He turned stiffly, and Noodle shivered, about to contradict the last statement, but the singer tore from her touch so quickly he _just_ missed punching someone standing in the crowd. Of course, no one responded to his action. He was too…out of it. Only a fool would pick a fight with him in that condition. The dark anger Noodle had for him slowly changed into uneasy guilt as she watched him punch the door open and slam it shut. The party slowly went back to how it was, but most gossiped about what happened. Noodle stood rigidly in the middle of the floor with TJ by her side, giving her an odd glance, shaking his head. "I haven't seen someone dat torn up in a _long_ time…" Noodle's eyes didn't move from the door. She was too busy, lost in limbo.

&&&

The weariness and anxiety that had been haunting the singer's soul was replaced with anger and frustrated heartbroken pain. He felt betrayed…let down…torn _apart_. The world didn't make sense anymore. Nothing made sense as he walked down the cold, lonely sidewalk, hands shoved in his jacket pocket while his eyes burned painfully from the harsh winds whipping across his tear strained face. No, he didn't want to brush the tears away, he didn't want to sooth the pain in his eyes, he didn't want to comfort himself in any way. He had believed there was such a thing as comfort.

Not anymore.

He swallowed hard, snorting up a drippy nose as he bit his bottom lip until it swelled, wanting to hurt himself more than what the depression was doing to him. He couldn't try to get home. He wouldn't live with himself knowing Noodle would still be back in New York, hating his guts more than anything in the world, and he couldn't go back to get someone who was happy with someone else. He had been replaced, and that's what hurt the singer the most.

The trust she had in him, the memories she had with him, the feelings she had for him…were thrown away…tossed aside for someone else. His sore feet felt like nothing as he walked on and on, having no purpose, having no reason for anything at all. Finally, he squeezed his eyes shut, pressing out the tears that had backed up and he wiped them away with a sigh. There was nothing in the world that could stop this pain. Not meds, not friends, not his own good self. He was cold…so very cold…on the inside…

&&&

"Turn here…."

The car swerved as TJ spun the wheel, and the two remained quiet once again. Noodle sat limp on the leather seat as she stared aimlessly out the window, not knowing what to feel. Going after the singer was her idea, yet it felt so odd to do so. Why was she going after someone she had just told to keep away from her? TJ's quiet talk about growing feelings helped her puzzlement, also breaking her mind down as he explained the hurt in 2D's eyes. A dull sense of discomfort wrapped the teen in fear and worry as she pointed to the next street to turn at. She had never been down these streets, why was she pointing at streets to explore?

The teen wasn't herself. TJ could tell that. Something was controlling her, a sixth sense almost as she raised her arm, "Down there." she whispered. He arched an eyebrow, "Girl, I'ma tell you now, these are red card zones. You think he'd be hangin' 'round here…?" but he stopped when she glanced at him with such a certain gaze, he couldn't question it. Her eyes traveled down to her lap, chest heavy. "Holy crap, you were right…" muttered TJ in awe slowing the car down, a blue haired man in view, along with an alluring dressed woman, arms around his neck.

"STOP THE CAR!" screamed Noodle, and TJ stomped on the breaks in a jolt as Noodle banged the door open, racing to where the two were standing.

The dullard stood loosely as the strange woman whispered seductively into his ear, crawling her fingers down his neck and across his cheek. This had no affect on him, he was in no such mood for this, but something in him wanted authority, just a little something to make the pain go away. In quick reaction, his right arm went around her back, pressing her closer to him and she smiled vilely, about to close their lips together when she was kicked away brutally, backing into the light post. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" threatened the Japanese teenager, and the woman stood up, glaring at the girl, "Bitch, I saw him first!"

Noodle crouched defensively, fire burning in her eyes while the keyboardist stood uncertainly, expression grimly blank. He slid his hands in his pockets, head tilted as if watching a boring show on the telly. The car that Noodle had burst from drove up, the driver yelling profound intimidation at the woman, threatening to call the police on her illegal exposure. TJ exited the car, keeping the whore away from the band members as Noodle sighed, turning around slowly. 2D gazed at her broadly, unphased by her action.

Eyes glassing up, the teen ran at the singer, and he, thinking she was going to hurt him, closed his eyes, awaiting impact, but opened them curiously when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck after jumping, hanging off him in a hug. Her feet tapped his shins as she took a breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. He let her hang for a moment, finally saying something, "Wot are you doin' 'ere?" he whispered frigidly, glancing to the side.

"I'm s-sorry…I didn't m-mean it…" she choked, burying her face in his shoulder. Still, there was no return of forgiveness as 2D took in a breath, staring over the girl's shoulder, allowing her weight to strain his neck. Time seemed to move so slowly in those few moments. "Wot do yeh want?" he asked in a flat tone, a bit of hurt escaping in his words. Noodle turned her head, facing his neck with a sniff, "I wanna go home…" He glanced down dejectedly, "…So wot you come 'unt _me_ down for?"

The axe princess lifted her head, nose to nose with the singer, gazing into his eyes of darkness, "Kong isn't home without 2D…" The young man could feel the funny ticklish tingle filling up his stomach as the girl leaned just a bit closer, pressing her lips against his with a relaxed peace on her face as she closed her teary eyes, cheeks lightly blushing pink. At first, he was hesitant, but he quickly fell into the intensity of the kiss, his conscience telling him this was right. His arms supported her as she held his face gently, fingers brushing tenderly down his cheeks while he clasped her closer, ever so slowly releasing the kiss to regain breath, their lips quietly smacking as they pulled away reluctantly.

2D stared at the Jap, confused and content at the same time. "B-but…I thought you 'ated me…" Noodle gazed at him, her hand caressing his cheek, "I can't hate you…even when you screw up big time…" The singer allowed himself to become victim to another addictive kiss, this one more fulfilling than the last. They paused once again, 2D cuddling her close, "An'…wot about tha' guy?" he whispered, noticing TJ leaning on his car, staring off into space. "He's just a friend…" Noodle whispered back as 2D slowly lifted her off, hand lacing with hers.

"C'mon." ushered Noodle, and 2D stayed glued to the sidewalk. "Where can we go….?" Noodle tilted her head gently, "Back to the warehouse…besides…I won't leave you out here alone. I can't let anything happen to you…I'd protect you with my life." she said softly, and 2D blushed with a slender smile, rubbing his neck shyly. The teen brought his hand up with hers, pecking it caringly, "…It's cute when you blush…" He only went darker, squeezing her hand gently as she led him to the car. TJ smiled at them, happy that they were…'getting along'.

They climbed into the backseats, and nothing interrupted the romantic hush between the two as they snuggled closely, wanting the ride back to never end. As the car neared, though, it was anything but a party going on inside the warehouse. Gunshots rang in the air, and 2D cradled Noodle protectively, peeking out the window, "Wot's goin' on in 'ere?" TJ arched an eyebrow, loading his gun, "I dunno, but I'm sho' as hell gonna find out! You two stay here!" he ordered, leaving them alone.

Noodle leaned against the window, "No…no! He'll get killed!" 2D pulled her away from the window, sliding down the seat, "Stay away from 'ere, love!" She glanced at the window, leaning on the singer, "D…we have to help! They took me in! They kept me safe…" she sighed, closing her eyes nervously. A gentle touch on her cheek brought her to open her eyes, seeing her crush smile gingerly, "…at's 'nuff reason to march in 'ere." She hugged him and reached in her pocket for the gift TJ had given her earlier.

&&&

"There he is!" Noodle yelled over the commotion. Shots were being fired everywhere, and she and 2D were hiding behind the DJ's turntable. The 399's had crashed the party; obviously gang rivalry was hell around here. "They're the ones who killed Russel's friends!" she informed 2D, and his expression went dark. "Bastards…" he grunted, crawling after Noodle. "TJ!" she cried, noticing his arm was heavily bleeding. He peeked over the table he used as protection, shooting over every few seconds. "Damn…"

2D tore a piece of clothing from someone who hadn't made it. He was fine with corpses as long as they weren't trying to kill him. Noodle tied it around the wound, receiving a weary thanks from the older teen. "Dis was planned shit…" he cursed, glaring back.

"Give it over!" yelled a familiar voice.

2D's eyes widened as he recognized the voice from the subway mugger, the one who had the gun. "Its 'em!" he hissed at Noodle, and she nodded darkly. "There's too many…" breathed TJ, managing to shoot one in the leg. Noodle held her gun nervously, afraid to use it. 2D held her by her shoulders, "Noodle, remember when Russel told yeh you weren't one to kill innocents afta' you found out 'bout yo' past?" She nodded, spooked that he was bringing that up. "Well, you know wot's good and wot's bad. 'es guys aren't good, Noodle! Yeh 'ave the skill teh take 'em out! Yeh can do it!"

Noodle stared at the gun in her hand, knowing she would be taking lives. Could she live with that guilt? Her thoughts were cut short as a bullet missed her by inches, and 2D pulled her into a close kiss. He hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear, "Yeh can do it, I know yeh can…" She looked up, not knowing if she would ever see him again. Bullets were flying all around, who knew if either of them would survive, although she had a higher trained chance. "…I-I love you, 2 Dents." she admitted, tears trailing down her cheeks. He grinned as if that was the best thing he had ever heard, "Aw, Noods…I tried tellin' yeh before when…ah, 'at doesn't bloody matta' now," he cuddled, pecking her lips one last time, "I love yeh too…"

She gave TJ a warning glance, disappearing into the mess. 2D helped TJ get behind the turntables, the safest place at the moment. "Dat's some girl you got there." he smiled, and the singer reddened with a smile of his own. Suddenly, a round of shots rang in perfect timing from one another, resulting in an eruption of screams and groans. "Holy shit…" gasped TJ, glancing out from behind the barrier. "_'at's my Noodle…_" thought 2D, covering his head. The offence tried escaping, running off to their cars speedily, but some were left behind. They wouldn't run off from their fight.

Others who had guns backed up Noodle, getting some or wounding others. One of the 399's jumped where 2D was, falling on his stomach and glancing up. 2D looked to his side, but TJ was gone. His heart paced quickly, but he glared at the member, realizing this was the one who snagged his phone and tried grabbing Noodle. "You!" he growled, crouching up as the guy got on his knees, looking for his gun, or _a_ gun. Before he could touch it, 2D had him by the front of his shirt angrily, "I think you 'ave somethin' o' mine!"

2D grabbed the gun the other had been reaching for and the guy's hand went into his pocket, handing him back his phone. 2D smirked, snagging it back, "Thanks…" he suddenly cracked the mugger in his jaw, bashing the side of the gun near his temple, knocking him out, "An' tha's for touchin' my girl!" Soon it was deathly quiet, who had dared to stay from the gang were gone, either dead or AWOL, and those who were alive made a run for it, knowing the police would come soon. The warehouse emptied quickly, and 2D looked around worriedly, not being able to find Noodle anywhere.

"Noodle! TJ? Where are you!" he yelled over the disorder inside the warehouse, pushing people out of his way. He ran into TJ, who hadn't seen Noodle, but he complimented on her all the way, "Damn, I'm glad she's on our side, yo! I think she took out at least half of dem!" 2D only nodded, not really paying attention to the jabber. "NOODLE!" he screamed, trying to see if that would help. "Here!" he heard a faint voice call out from his left. Both males ran to where she called from, trying to get to her as quick as possible.

"Noodle!" the singer gasped, seeing that she was wrapping up her leg like nothing. She had rolled up the pant leg of her jeans just before her knee, a tarp wrapped tightly around her bloody wound. "I'm fine." she smiled, but 2D wrapped his arms around her immediately, "You've been shot and you say yo' _okay_? Are you nuts? We gotta take yeh to the hospital or somefink!" She leaned her head against his chest, "I removed the bullet, poured alcohol on the wound, made sure there would be no infection, and tied it tightly so it would stop bleeding. It didn't go that far, and besides, I have the training, remember?" 2D nodded his paling face in a bob, picking her up.

"I think I can walk." she offered, but he shook his head, "No, I'm carryin' yeh for now. Tha' leg needs rest!" TJ pinched her cheek, "That was crazy, girl, but we gotta clear outta here. The po'll be here, no doubt. Ya'll need a ride 'nywhere?" 2D glanced at Noodle, "Yeh mind if I make a call first?"

&&&

Noodle glanced at 2D who seemed pretty happy considering how badly Murdoc cursed him out on the phone. He caught her peeking and grinned, pulling her closer to him, cradling his arm around her waist as they sat in the back of TJ's car, on their way to a different airport than the one they had come by. Noodle smiled, but slightly frowned in thought.

"Wot's the matta' love?"

"Well…" she started, twiddling her fingers as she glanced down, "I don't want you to…"

He arched an eyebrow, confused, "Teh wot?"

She nuzzled her head against him, "To get in trouble for today…"

He scratched his head, "Oh…wull, like I said before…I deserve wot I get for 'is." but Noodle shook her head, "No! I want at least half of whatever's gonna happen to you to happen to me, too! We're a team, right?" 2D chuckled, squeezing her close, "Yeah…maybe more?" he added quietly, cheeks blushing, and Noodle flushed too, giving him a shy glance, "Maybe more…"

The two stood quiet while Noodle rested herself against the singer's shoulder, lacing her fingers with his. "2D?"

"Hm?"

"How are we gonna explain…" she started, but changed her ending as his cheeks went a shade darker, "u-uhm,…my leg?"

He rubbed his neck, "Uh…wull…we can always stretch the truth, right?" Noodle tilted her head, "A gunshot wound?" 2D opened his mouth to answer, but had no answer, so he leaned in, preventing Noodle from giving any more hard questions. Noodle hugged his neck as he released, stars in her eyes. "We'll find a way." 2D whispered gently, answering both questions. The question she had asked, and the one she was too shy to mention.

&&&

**Author's Note**: _Happy Valentine's Day everybody! I hope all of you had a great one, and here's your gift from me to you! I'd sent chocolate, but it's kinda hard…This is my second one-shot in the Gorillaz category, so I hope you liked it! I'll come out with more soon and finish up the story I'm working on now. Review! Sorry, I was supposed to put this up yesterday, but my sister was on the whole time blah……_


End file.
